The Number One Tween Show
by living.my.own.fantasy
Summary: What happens if So Random! won the next Tween Choice as number one Tween Show? Sonny and her cast enjoy luxury while the Falls try to get luxury.How is Channy involved? Let's just say the Mack Falls cast aren't the best castmates...
1. To start it off

**This is my first multi-chap. I've only done one-shots before, so give me advice. Didn't know how to start a multi-chap so here goes…**

"_And now, for the number one tween show in the Tween Choice Awards."_

_Chad smirks arrogantly and straightens up._

_Sonny crosses her fingers and closes her eyes._

_Tawni perks up and flips her hair._

"_Let's welcome," The host stops dramatically, "SO RANDOM!"_

"_WHAT? NO!" Chad jumps out of his seat and screams in rage._

"_What? YES!" Sonny jumps out of HER seat and screams in surprise. _

_The So Random! cast runs up to the stage and hands the microphone to Sonny._

"_Thank you America! After enduring the years of Mackenzie Falls being first, we have finally won the award from them! May comedy spread all over our country!"_

"_Huzzah!"_

"Erm. The chocolate fountain placed there." Sonny smiled as she pointed to a corner.

"And would you like the…" The intern Jasmine looked at the list, "Meditation room."

"Normally I would have said no, but why not?" Sonny flashed a radiant smile and continued.

"Please, could we have the loganberry smoothies?" Sonny asked politely.

"Loganberry smoothies. It's not their season but we'd try our best." Jasmine nodded.

"Sonny!" A frazzled blonde ran in.

"Oh hey Tawni. What's up?"

"We should really hire a security guard and make a banned wall with these pictures I printed out earlier. The Mack Falls cast is trying to get in!" Tawni pointed at the doorway.

Sure enough, The Mackenzie Falls posse stood there, trying to hide their awkward faces and attempting to look like the number one actors/actresses.

"So, Sonny." Chad looked around the transformed So Random! Studio, "You do know that even if you are the 'number one show', we're still better than you."

"Psh Chad, you're just jealous." Sonny emphasized the last word and smirked.

"No we're not. We…we….just wanted to….tell you…how awesome we are!" He spat out the last words.

"Okay. Keep dreaming. Well, from now on, we do serious acting too."

"Fine, but I'm not going to admit that."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good"

"Good."

"Good and Goodbye!" Sonny said as she shooed them out of her set.

"Jasmine! Could you hire Kenneth, the big muscular security guard, and put up these pictures on our new banned wall?" Sonny asked sweetly.

"Sure. That's my job." Jasmine stretched out her hands to receive the printed out images Sonny had.

"Whoa, it feels nice being number one." Sonny fell on the massage table and relaxed.

"Chad Dylan Cooper and his pack-Trevor, Devon, Penelope, and Chloe?" Jasmine raised her eyebrows as she read out the names for the Banned Wall.

**By the way, this is only like the start/introduction. I have no idea where this story is going. Creative Juices! Take me wherever you want this story to go!**

**-Andi**


	2. The Big Plan

**Wow. I am surprised there was reviewers! Well, today's the last day of school so now I'm free! Summerrr! I guess I'd be on Fanfic more, but you never know. :P**

**Disclaimer: Nope me no own SWAC.**

**Trevor's POV (at the Mack Falls set)**

"This calls for an emergency." I said fast. Chad is very stressed out right now so we aren't going to disturb his quiet time in his now very small dressing room. We all gathered round our once huge set, without Chad.

"Oooh. You're right. I need another dress!" Chloe shrieked all girly.

"Not a fashion emergency, you elephant!" Devon answered, annoyed.

"Elephant? Why elephant?" Chloe replied, clueless.

"Get it? Dumbo the elephant?" Devon howled with laughter.

"Guys, let's stop insulting elephants." I calmed everyone down, good thing Chloe didn't get that, "So, who else can't bear this unfair treatment?"

"That we get nothing and they get everything?" Penelope exclaimed.

"You know, we got everything and they got nothing once too," Chloe retorted innocently, "that was also pretty unfair."

Everyone stared at her.

"Whatever. So we like HAVE to do something about it. Like seriously, my dressing room only has one mirror! And we like can't have a meditation room, a massage table, loganberry smoothies…" Penelope started hyperventilating, "I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT LUXURY!"

"We know that. You can't live without lipstick either." Devon shot her a shut-up look.

"So I was thinking, since we're now not number one." Everyone gasped, "Please, we've gotta get used to this. We should get the Randoms to share some of their luxury with us!" I smirked, staring at their dumbstruck faces.

"Brilliant! And I know how!" Devon raised both of his hands and motioned for us to come closer, "We should use Chad."

"Huh? Why Chad?" Chloe asked.

"Ooohh! I get it! Chad and Sonny like each other! Sonny would definitely give in if Chad asked her out, took her dancing, did all the romantic stuff." Penelope stopped dramatically, "Then we could even 'end our rivalry', which means we get all their stuff too! Oh, I'm a genius!"

"Okay. That's sort of what I thought of. So you think we could do all that without Chad noticing?" I questioned.

"Yup totally!" Chloe threw in her energetic remark.

"Good. Devon you make a detailed plan. Penelope you make sure Chad doesn't suspect anything. Chloe, nah you can't do anything. And I'd talk Chad into asking Sonny out. Got it?" I looked at the excited faces.

"You bet!"

"Definitely!"

"Why don't I get to do anything?"

Everyone stared at Chloe again.

"Oh and I think it is sort of unfair. When we got all the luxury, the Randoms never plotted against each other to bond with the enemy. Yet we're plotting against Chad for our own gain!" Chloe said boldly, then glanced at our faces.

Everyone then started to hit her with pillows.

**I just thought of something random. How do you spell Sonny's last name? Munroe or Monroe? Well, in Sonny in a Kitchen with Dinner, when Sonny accidently called Chad, her caller ID was Sonny Monroe. But on the Disney website her last name is "Munroe". Does anyone know?**

**-Andi**


	3. How to persuade Chad

**I'm still not sure about the Munroe/Monroe thing so I'm just using Monroe, I guess. I love all you reviewers! Thank you! It's so very true that the more reviews I get, the faster I update. I feel happy when I see that people like this story! I feel pretty hyper today, ate too many marshmallows. Well, here's chapter tres. **

**Disclaimer: Technically I don't own Sonny with a Chance. But "Anything is Possible", so I do. Fine I don't.**

**Chad's POV**

I am now the most unlucky person in the world. Seriously, I can't believe it! Second? SECOND? Come on! Everyone loves Mackenzie! Hah. I am going to stay in my tiny dressing room moping until the director understands my situation. Oh no, I think I'm claustrophobic! The dressing room is too small! Two mirrors? Only two mirrors? Oh no, the room is closing in on me. It's getting smaller and smaller! Knock knock. Ahh! I'm hearing things! Knock knock. Stop it!

"STOP IT, ZAC EFRON! FINE YOU'RE THE BEST ACTOR OF OUR GENERATION!" I screamed without thinking. I am going completely mad. Wait, what did I just say?

"Uhh… Chad?" A deep male voice said outside the door.

"I GIVE UP, ZAC EFRON! STOP HAUNTING ME!" I wailed out loud.

"Chad. This is not Zac Efron, it's Trevor." Huh? Trevor? Ohhh….

"Hey Trevor. Come in." He came in with this all-weirded-out look on his face, coming in slowly, inching slowly to me like I'm some virus.

"What's up?" I asked, acting casual.

"I…erm…came to have a guy-to-guy…uhh…chat with you." Trevor stuttered and stood stiff in front of me.

"Sure. Sit down." I motioned to the black sofa opposite me. He sat down and put his hand on his chin, like the Thinker.

"I was just thinking, you know. You haven't been going out or asking anyone out lately, have you?" What? Who is he to nose into my personal business?

"Who are you to nose into my personal business?" I demanded, looking at his frightened face.

"Oh… I was just…saying…you know. I would go now…if you…um…want me too." He stood up immediately and walked towards the door.

"No, really, I need someone to talk to now." I forced a tiny smile, "So why are you telling me this?"

"Oh um… You know Sonny Monroe from So Random! right?" Trevor relaxed and asked me.

"Yes Sonny, of course."

"I was thinking of asking her out." No! What? My Sonny? What is wrong with him?

"NO! What? I mean, why are you asking her out?" I was fuming. What the heck? She's mine! Not yet, but soon to be!

"Why can't I ask her out?" What nerve!

"Because, what if…what if… I want to ask her out?" I spat out, eager to find a reason. Wait, what did I say?

"You do?" A huge grin formed on his face, "Than you'd better ask her out! If you don't, I will! And I know at least five guys that want to ask her out too!" Really? I had that much competition? Well, now I know. I think I might ask her out.

"I might." I said slowly, hiding my eagerness, "Now get out!"

Trevor retreated slowly with a slight smirk on his face. Huh? Did he set me up?

"You'd better not back out! You're a man!" Trevor said loudly then ran off.

Of course I won't back out. I guess it's now or never.

**Trevor's POV**

Success! Jealously is the best way to make Chad listen. I can bet he's planning how to ask Sonny out now. Oh I'm a genius. Since that was so easy, I guess I'd ask Chloe to make sure Sonny agrees to Chad's date. Sonny might not be so easy to convince though.

"Hey Chloe!" I shouted at the confused girl.

"Trevor, why don't I get to do anything?"

"You get to now. I have a job for you…"

**A/N Was that a bit to boring? I thought it was. I'd try not to keep it too dry next time.**

**R3V13W!**


	4. How to persuade Sonny

**Love you all reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Sonny with a Chance or the Tween Choice Awards**

**Sonny's POV**

Blah. Such a drab long rehearsal today. Tawni kept insisting on being the queen for our U.S. Through the Ages sketch (get it? U.S? United States? Us? Whatever.) . We kept on telling her that there is no queen in the U.S, but she won't take that. She said that we were just jealous. What is wrong with her?

Grady kept burping at the MOST inappropriate times. Like when we were doing my Sicky Vicky rehearsal, when I was going to make a cough musical. He made it sound like I was burping the whole way through!

Nico wanted to add a sketch about a guy trying to get a girl but fails miserably every time. Well, fine, that would be very funny, but he made it so insulting to girls! When I told him it was insulting, he ignored me! So I had to go about pretending to be this girl he's trying to get, until Marshall put an end to this.

Zora was fine all in all, just a bit weird, as usual.

Now all I want is to lie on the couch, read a magazine, drink some coffee and relax.

**Chloe's POV**

Yay me! I'm on a very secret mission. I'm not supposed to tell you what it is because Trevor says no one is to know that I'm going to persuade Sonny to agree to Chad's date. Stop asking! Anyways, this is my plan:

Enter acting all friendly and Sonny-like

Say I want to be friends with her

Slowly hint that she hasn't been dating for a long time

Slowly hint that she should

Slowly hint that Chad might want to ask her out

Slowly hint that she should agree

Ooh! I'm clever!

**********************************************************************************  
"Knock knock!" I softly knocked on Sonny's dressing room.

"Come in." A tired voice answered.

I entered with caution. Well you never know what Randoms put in their dressing room, now do you?

There in the huge leather black couch that was once in my dressing room lay the brunette, reading a magazine.

"Sonny? This is Chloe." I whispered, scared to think.

"Huh? Chloe? What are you doing here?" She immediately turned around and jumped up.

"Chill, I'm not going to kill you." I acted all brave and mighty.

"I know that but why are you here?" She asked with a hint of suspicion in her voice.

"Well, I just came to chat with you." She glared at me, trying to see through me, "Seriously, I'm safe. I just want to be friends and hang out and stuff."

"Friends?" She asked skeptically, "Okay, kind of weird, but sure!" She smiled her sunny smile and motioned for me to come in.

Sitting on my, I mean her, couch, I smiled too and started my plan.

"Sonny, you know I love talking about boys and shopping so I was just wondering, not to intrude or anything, but why haven't you been dating lately?" I asked innocently, very straight forward.

Sonny had this taken aback look on her face, and hesitated.

"What? Yes, I have been dating. Remember Blake Raddison? Remember James Conroy?" Oh shoot. I forgot. Step three of plan-fail.

"No, I mean, like um…, decent people." The words came out without me thinking. Shoot, I hope she doesn't take that personally. I really have to think before I speak.

"Huh? Decent people? Are you insulting me?" I held my breath, "Urgh, whatever. You're actually pretty right. I need to stop dating jerks. Why are you asking me this anyway?" Phew, she didn't take that personally.

"I was just walking past Chad's dressing room when I heard him telling Trevor that he wanted to ask you out. And the door was closed, so it must be private." Ooh, brilliant! A perfect lie! And not too obvious. "Just wanted to tell you that. You might want to agree, Chad is a very cool guy once you get to know him. He's pretty desperate now. I think you should like agree if he does ask you out." Work here done!

"Okay. Fine. Weird. Sure." She answered briefly, trying to hide a smile.

"Bye Sonny! Good luck! Remember to say yes!" I then rushed out, screamed in success, flipped my hair, and stalked off, tall and proud.

Who's the dumb one now?

**Sonny's POV**

Really? Chad wanted to ask me out? It could be possible but I don't think so. Chloe might have think she had done a good job convincing me but she is pretty dumb. Let me show you why:

I am positive that Chad asked for his room to be soundproofed. I saw him complain and finally get his way. (and no I was not stalking him)

Plus how could Chloe know that Chad was talking to Trevor if the door was closed.

Even more, Chad's room is the last room down, so she couldn't "walk past it", unless she wanted to knock into the wall.

How is Chad "pretty desperate"? He could date any girl he wants!

She's just way too obvious.

Obviously, she has a scheme. Hah. I'd play along with whatever they're coming up with.

**A/N Pls REVIEW and tell me what you think! Also check out my one-shots!**


	5. Chad suspects

**Urgh. I am so sorry for not updating faster. As some of you might know, no one really knows I'm on Fanfic so I have to type this when no one is noticing. It's hard to be a rebel. So here is the next chapter. I love all of you reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Sonny with a Chance or the Tween Choice Awards**

**Chad's POV**

Asking. Sonny. Out. Today. Bleh. I. Am. Scared.

What would she say? What if she rejects me? I have NEVER, and I mean never been rejected before. What should I do? I think I'm backing out. No I can't. I need to be a MAN!

Here I go.

Walking. Walking. Gosh, there she is! Turn back. Walking. Walking. No, turning back. Need to ask her out. I might need her to get my mind off our *clears throat* loss. Dang, there she is. Act natural. Act cool.

"Hey Sonny." I looked at her beautiful brown eyes and said softly.

"Erm. Hey Chad." She looked kind of nervous and avoided looking into my eyes. She was either nervous to see me, or wanted to stay away from me.

"So… Sonny." I fidgeted with my fingers and scratched the back of my neck, "I was wondering…"

"No, don't talk yet. I have not decided!" She interrupted me hurriedly.

"Huh? What?" I was so confused and asked while she scurried away.

"What did I do?" I screamed bewildered.

**Sonny's POV**

Omigosh, Chad's coming in! Act natural. Act cool.

"Hey Sonny." He headed over and spoke softly. Oh no, he seemed shy. Is he doing what I think he's doing?

"Erm. Hey Chad." I avoided his eyes and replied.

"So Sonny…" Gosh, he's not asking, right? "I was wondering…." Oh no. Oh no. Oh no.

"No! Don't talk yet! I have not decided!" I cut him short to avoid the question. I hurried out of the door and left him there alone.

"Huh? What?" That's all I heard before I covered my ears.

I am not sure what to do. Is Chloe telling the truth? Is he really going to ask me out? Or is this just another trick? Since So Random! is now the number one tween show, I can't trust Mack Falls, they might be pulling another prank.

**Chad's POV**

This is bad. This is all messed up. And it's all TREVOR'S FAULT! What happened? What did I do wrong? I don't think I did anything wrong, did I? Maybe she doesn't like me back. Urgh, I embarrassed myself completely. I'm going to kill Trevor.

I lay on my couch and started thinking about our conversation and Sonny in general. She was a cute and unique girl. Everyone falls for my charm and DREAMS of me asking them our, right? And yet, Sonny is kinda avoiding my question. Why is that? My Mack Falls cast have been acting weird lately too. There is something up. *light bulb lights up*

**Sorry, hope I didn't upset you reviewers. Short and dry. By the way, what did you think of FFTF 2? I thought it was adorable. Se freakin' funny to see Chad's insecure side. **

**Again, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Luv you all!**


	6. Blame it on Trevor

**Everytime I see at least one review on a chapter, I have the motivation to write another chapter. Just drop in a comment after you read a chapter, it makes my day! Normally I would be too lazy to write another chapter but because of these amazing reviewers, I am!**

**xXSeEmInGLyEnDLeSsXx**

**bLueIsThecoLor**

**Fart**

**Small Town Girl 2014**

**ultimatechannyfan**

**duckvader23**

**Literati Lover**

**Ann**

**If I missed you, please tell me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or the Tween Choices or the Teen Choices or Disney. Meh. **

**Chad's POV**

"TREVOR!" I stormed into my set and blocked Trevor right in front of his dressing room.

"Whoa. Man. What's up?" He stared at me like I'm mental.

"Yes, Man. I'd tell you what's up." I sent a death glare to his face, he backed away, I came in closer, "Sonny just almost rejected me. You told me to ask her out." I said softly and stared at him for an explanation.

He trembled and avoided my icy blue eyes.

"Uhh…erm…"

"Stop stuttering!" I screamed. Stuttering was a sign of a coward.

"You…did it wrong!" He burst out with a wild look in his eyes.

"Huh? I did it wrong?" I glared at him in disbelief.

"Yeah. You have to set up a deathly romantic date without…er…asking her out and get her to go. All girls forget they hate a guy when they see a romantic setup." He then grinned widely. I couldn't tell whether it was fake or not, well he is an actor.

"So… A date without asking her out, eh? That must be the smartest thing you have ever thought of…"

"Believe me, it's more than just that." He muttered, loud enough for me to hear.

"Huh? What did you just say?" I knew it! It's a trick!

"No, nothing. I just…said…um…she's more than just that. You also…have to…hire a LIMO!" He flailed his arms and shouted wildly.

"Uh huh. Okay…" Something is up. But in the meantime, I guess I will follow his plan. It's pretty smart actually.

**Sonny's POV**

I really suspect Chad's tricking me. I can't risk getting tricked. Even if I sort of really want to go on a date with him. Wait NO! I don't want to go on a date with him! Or do I? NO I DON'T! I must be feeling sick.

**Third Person**

Sonny's lying on her dressing room couch, staring at the ceiling. Everything's so normal. Wait. What's in the corner? A blonde haired actor sneaking behind a pot plant? He was wearing a shirt and a black jacket, what's with the formal attire? Chad Dylan Cooper edging himself behind a pot plant in Sonny Monroe's dressing room! What news!

**Chad's POV**

There's Sonny. She's lying on the couch. Gosh, she looks gorgeous. Urgh this pot plant's heavy! Oh no, it's slipping. Oh no.

"CRASH!" A deafening sound reach my, I'm pretty sure Sonny's, ears.

"Stupid pot plant." I muttered under my breath, and then glanced awkwardly at Sonny. Oops.

"Chad! What are you doing here?" Dang it, she looked angry.

"Erm… well…." Great. I'm stuttering.

"Well?" She stared with fire in her eyes. Not literally.

"Don't get angry at me." I said softly and touched her arms, "I want to show you something." Oh great, full-on Mackenzie!

"What?" She replied, but this time a lot more calm.

"Follow me…" I smiled sincerely and led her by the arm outside the studio.

And there, in front of us was a huge limo.

"Whoa. Chad…" She gazed at the huge limo.

"I know, big right?" I remarked, full of pride.

"No… I meant, you still have your limo? You do know we are now the number one show right?" Gosh! I forgot! The limo's nothing to them! They're the number one show. I feel like a fool. Screw Trevor.

"No no Chad. It's fine. I'm just happy you would do this for me." She hesitated, "It is for me, right?"

"Of course. Hop on in." Hop on in? What the heck? It just came out! I sound like a bus driver. I hope she didn't hear that.

"Hop on in?" She smirked. Fine maybe she did hear that.

"Umm…I…" I stuttered again. Great.

"No it's fine. Let's go." She smiled and sat in the limo, "Where are we going?"

"Uhh…we're going to….no no… it's a surprise!" I almost told her. That means I am very nervous.

Stuttering? Weird phrases? Almost giving out a surprise? I like her more than I thought I did!

**How was it? You like? You no like? Why I speak like this? Whatever. Please review! The more I know about how good or bad my story is, the faster I'd update! **

**Chad: What happens next?**

**Sonny: I don't know! Ask the author!**

**Chad: She won't tell me!**

**Sonny: Don't you decide your own destiny?**

**Chad: I guess… But now the author owns my destiny and fate!**

**Sonny: Go ask her what happens next!**

**Chad: She won't tell me! **

**Sonny: I guess we'd have to wait for an update…**

**Chad: Which would only happen if there were more reviewers….**

**Review! And check out my one-shots on my profile!**

**-Andi **


	7. The Date

**Thanks reviewers!**

**Sorry if too much rambling in this chapter… I couldn't help it…**

**Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own SWAC.**

**Sonny's POV**

I never knew Chad could be so romantic… We were now on this oh-so-very-romantic beach where we could see the deep red and orange of the sunset. It was all so private, all so exclusive, that I felt so special. No WAIT! I'm not supposed to be with Chad! I don't like him, do I?

Ahhh….. I just feel like sleeping….

**Chad's POV**

I'm a genius. I can see Sonny is enjoying this… GREATLY, if I might add. It was just the two of us. Alone. On Sunset Beach. Watching the sunset. Holding hands. WAIT! Holding hands? Since when did I flip my hand over? Did Sonny grab my hand? AND I'm supposed to be the man! I feel ashamed… **(A/N Idea from Falling for the Falls Part 2) **

Aw… She looks cute. I can't believe I've done this! Now where do we stand? Are we going out yet? She hasn't agreed… Or are we still friends? Or less? Maybe more? I'm confused…

"Um… Sonny?" I started timidly.

"Hmm?" She mumbled while looking deep in my eyes.

Whoa. Those big brown orbs were so hypnotizing. CONCENTRATE!

"So…" I continued but got interrupted by a sudden plonk. I looked down and saw Sonny's (adorable) head on my shoulder. Boy, she must be tired. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was arched up to form a smile. Adorable.

I felt a bit woozy myself. I struggled to keep awake, but my body just wouldn't listen as my head uncontrollably fell on top of hers…

**Sonny's POV**

Ahhh… This felt good… I opened my eyes slowly and turned my neck, when the horrible truth dawned on me…

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed out loud as I realized that I had fallen asleep on the Chad Dylan Cooper. His head fell to the side (not literally) when I had removed my head from his shoulder.

"Huh? Sonny? Are you hurt? Who's there?" He rambled as he got into his ninja stance, "Sonny?"

"Er… Sorry Chad. It was nothing. I just…um…" I searched my brains for the right words to use in this situation, "I just… caught a wink on thee." WHAT? Since when did I use cheesy lines and Old English? I bet my face was as red as the flag of China.

He looked pretty amused.

"You caught a wink on me?" He stared at my tomato, I mean, face, "No, it's fine. Why were you so embarrassed?"

"Why shouldn't I be embarrassed?" I blurted out, obviously not thinking.

"Nah. You should be embarrassed. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. You fell asleep on my famous shoulder." He smirked cockily and popped his collar.

Urgh. I looked at the golden sand and felt the rhythmic surge of waves rushing over my toes. Avoiding his eyes, I slowly got up. I don't think this date should be going on. It's just….wrong.

"So… Thanks Chad…I had a wonderful time…" I mumbled and took a step.

"NO! Sonny! The date hasn't even started!" He shouted frantically and grabbed my arm.

"Huh?" I muttered and looked into his eyes.

"Well…. I was thinking… you know…" I know? I know what? "Well… It's just… Here goes... Sonnydoyouwanttogooutwithme?" He said it so fast, I didn't quite catch it, but I understand.

"Sure. I'm glad you asked." WHAT? I DON'T WANT TO GO OUT WITH HIM! Sadly, my mouth didn't listen to me. I guess even my mouth knows I like him….deep….deep…down.

"YES!" He pumped his fist and left me smiling at him in amazement. "What?" He asked.

**Chad's POV**

I did it! I did it! Yes!

"Sonny? See you tomorrow at 5 pm in the studio." I winked my special wink and walked off.

**Third Person**

Little did Chad and Sonny know. Behind the beach, hiding, are four people. Trevor. Penelope. Devon. Chloe.


	8. Success, Sweet Success

**I LOVED SONNY WITH A SECRET! Well and The Problem with Pauly. I just thought Chad changed sooo much from the first season, don't you think? I sort of miss the constant bickers and his conceited yet super cute attitude. What was I thinking? I don't own Sonny With A Chance! Which leads me to the disclaimer:**

**Nope I don't own SWAC. There. I said it.**

**So here's Chapter 8. **

_Previously/Chapter 7_

_"So… Thanks Chad…I had a wonderful time…" I mumbled and took a step._

_"NO! Sonny! The date hasn't even started!" He shouted frantically and grabbed my arm._

_"Huh?" I muttered and looked into his eyes._

_"Well…. I was thinking… you know…" I know? I know what? "Well… It's just… Here goes... Sonnydoyouwanttogooutwithme?" He said it so fast, I didn't quite catch it, but I understand._

_"Sure. I'm glad you asked." WHAT? I DON'T WANT TO GO OUT WITH HIM! Sadly, my mouth didn't listen to me. I guess even my mouth knows I like him….deep….deep…down._

_"YES!" He pumped his fist and left me smiling at him in amazement. "What?" He asked._

_**Chad's POV**_

_I did it! I did it! Yes!_

_"Sonny? See you tomorrow at 5 pm in the studio." I winked my special wink and walked off._

_**Third Person**_

_Little did Chad and Sonny know. Behind the beach, hiding, are four people. Trevor. Penelope. Devon. Chloe._

**Third Person**

"That's what I'm talking about! Gimme five!" Trevor shouted, full of energy while Devon "bopped around" doing his own happy dance.

"Go Macky! Go Macky! Uh huh! Uh huh!" Devon chanted while doing the robot.

"Yea…" Penelope eyed him suspiciously, then snapped out of her slow trance, "So we did it!"

Trevor and Devon put their fingers on their chins and immediately started imagining the wonderful treatment they were going to be showered upon. _The spa treatment. The yoga. The loganberry smoothies…._

"Huh? What did we do?" Chloe stared, completely oblivious about the sudden excitement.

Everyone stared at her for a few seconds then all telepathically agreed that they wouldn't waste saliva on explaining the "highly complicated" process of getting Chad to date Sonny so they would be able to enjoy all the first class entertainment to the… _slow_ Chloe.

"So anyways, I mean like what happens next?" Penelope stated while filing her nails.

"Hah. Easy. Convince Sonny we're her friends and bring their relationship to the next level. With all that, good-hearted her can't decline _sharing, _can she?" Trevor smartly said while raising his left eyebrow.

"THERE! NOW I GET IT!" The cast looked astonished by the sudden outburst from Chloe, "Don't tell me, you're gonna use Chad to get us VIP stuff by their relationship?"

"Yes, you dimwit! How many times can a guy explain?" Trevor shook Chloe violently, "But yes, that's exactly what I'm talkin' about…"

**Sonny's POV**

"Thanks Chad. That was the perfect date." I smiled sweetly at Chad, I mean my _boyfriend._

"Anything for m'lady." He cockily answered back while casually laying by the frame of my dressing room door.

He looked weird. Nervous, if you ask me. What's going on?

**Chad's POV**

Dang it. Now what do I do? She's there looking so fabulous, and I'm here wondering if I should, you know. KISS HER? Well, it's only our first official date, but she's the only girl I've felt so serious about. WHAT DO I DO?

I wiped my sweaty palm on my jeans then tried to act nonchalant, and failing.

"So…"

"So…"

"I think…"  
"What?"

"I should…"  
"Yes?" She looked at me hopefully.

"Be…GOING NOW!" My eyes flittered around in desperation, while she looked disappointed. Oh no what have I done?

"Oh then if that's the case… See you to….." Sonny's voice was then muffled by… my lips.

OHMIGOSH! I'M KISSING SONNY MUNROE!  
I slowly pressed my lips a bit further and started a heated and passionate make-out session.

Gliding my tongue swiftly through her mouth, I stroked her lip gently, pleading for my tongue to go through. She gladly accepted and I continued my exploration of her mouth while her arms glided on my neck, causing several goose bumps to pop out. Snaking her arms around me, her hands started gripping my hair and messed it up. I curved my muscular arms around her waist and smoothly massaged her small back. I then wondered if I was going too far. I mean it's only our first kiss. Right? And Sonny means so much to me. I slowly broke the kiss, scared she was too uncomfortable.

Staring at me with those soft eyes, she curved her lips up and bit her bottom lip.

SHE WAS JUST TOO CUTE!

"That was the best ki…" She started.

"Yea I know. The CDC is not just good. He's the best!" Oh no. He's coming out again.

Truthfully, that was the best kiss I had too. Actually the only meaningful kiss anyway.

"Er..Um..So…" I started, making a complete doofus out of myself. SPEAK CHAD SPEAK!

"I think you should be…you know… going. My mom's coming back soon." She shyly mumbled, I looked a bit taken-aback, "No! I mean don't take this the wrong way, I don't want you to leave. It's just that…"

"I get it. Just messing with you." I smirked and hugged her, "So see ya tomorrow then!" With that I walked down the hall, winking and staring at her. And tripped over a chord. But I was out of sight so she didn't see.

Or did she?

**Sonny's POV**

Chad's just so sweet. And cute. He was so cute when he tripped over the chord. I am so lucky to have a boyfriend like that. Let's just hope this relationship lasts. Talk about that kiss, he is the best kisser. He got me fully in a trance, I was completely hypnotized.

Hugging a pillow I heard a knock on my dressing room door. It must be Tawni.

"SONNY! I NEED TO WARN YOU! THE MACK FALLS CAST IS TRYING TO SET YOU UP! CHAD'S ONLY DATING YOU SO WE COULD SHARE SOME OF YOUR LUXURY! IT'S ALL TREVOR'S IDEA!" Chloe burst in and started rambling.

Wait what?

Was what she said true?

So Chad's only dating me because he's setting me up?

I'm tricked?

This can't be right.

But Chloe can't trick me. She's the worst liar in the world…. So she's telling the truth.

All Chad's said and done were just part of the trap, I've fallen victim to this cruel game of theirs. Poor innocent Sonny, so easy to trick. A tear trickled down, so all that, all that hope and happiness Chad's given me was fake. The horrible truth dawned on me and I just crumbled onto my couch and broke into tears.

I hate Chad.

**Boo Hoo Hoo. For those of you who are confused, Chad isn't really part of the trap. Sonny just assumes he is. Chad doesn't know of the plot either.**

**And again, I love you reviewers. You really make my day.  
**


	9. Vengeance

**Dedicated to all my reviewers. May all of you find great Channy in your future. Who are we kidding? We all want CHANNY!**

**Oh and I forgot to apologize for the **_**very**_** long wait between chapters 7 and 8 so I decided on updating this a day after chapter 8.**

**Now for chapter neuf.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own SWAC as much as I want to. By the way, the song inserted in italics is The Total Eclipse of the Heart by Bonnie Tyler/Glee Cast. I don't own those either. Well, **_**obviously.**_

_(Turn around) Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming around  
(Turn around) Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears _

**Third Person**

On the damp couch there sat America's Sweetheart Sonny Munroe…eyes puffy and her faced covered in make-up smudges. Oh. My. Gosh. What happened to her? Wait, what? Slowly, she inched to her make-up table, picked up a tube of lipgloss and applied it carefully. Washing her colourful streaks on her pale cheeks, she forced a small thin-lipped smile. There's the Sonny we know, sort of.

**Sonny's POV**

_Every now and then I fall apart (Turn around)  
Every now and then I get a little bit restless and I dream of something wild (Turn around)  
_

I've already accepted the fact that Chad's a dream. That Chad would never be that good to me. That my heart has fooled me to thinking that we had something. That he had tricked my heart.

And I'm going to get him back.

I sniffed a few times, then forced myself to my dressing table. Washing my face thoroughly, I attempted a small smile to my reflection.

It's time for the transformation.

_Every now and then I get a little bit helpless and I'm lying like a child in your arms  
(Turn around) Every now and then I get a little bit angry and I know I have to get out and cry  
(Turn around) Every now and then I get a little bit terrified but then I see the look in your eyes_

**Chad's POV  
**"We are the champions - my friends And we'll keep on fighting - till the end…" I'm feeling good. Feeling like a champion of Sonny. And no I don't mean she's a trophy or anything. She's so much more. Wait a minute, I'm not comparing her to an item. I mean, whatever, forget I said that.

There I was minding my own business, singing and daydreaming, when a soft but solid knock reached my ears.

Peering through the peep hole, I could spot two big brown orbs covered in mascara and glossy, really glittery pink lips and who in the world is that?

"No one and I mean NO ONE interr…Oh hey Sonny." I stammered and mentally hit myself. Of course that's Sonny. But wait, she looks so different. I mean in a very good way. I mean she was in a low cut hot pink blouse that was…I mean…low cut. And a black denim miniskirt that just covered her behind with her slim and toned legs smacking me right in the face. Not literally, of course. She was, I mean, you know, HOT!

" Sonnyy…uhh…what are…you…you know…here for?" I managed to say while staring at her and her brown waves flowing to her shoulders.

"Speak no more Chad." She whispered and leaned in. Before I could think, I puckered my lips up slightly…to get slapped in the face.

"THERE! You faker! You got what you deserved!" She screamed and clapped. What the heck was she doing?

As if on cue, five water buckets splashed onto me. Wait a minute, that's not water. It was all brown and gloppy and…

"EWWW SEWER!" I screamed and shook my head around violently while covering my left cheek where she had left a red mark on.

"Sonny! What do you think you are doing? I'm your boyfriend, have you forgotten?" I yelled while my eyes almost shot out of their sockets.

"Keep acting, Chad. I know your little trick. And I'm going to end it. I NEVER EVER want to see you again!" She exploded then stormed out. Whoa she was hot when she was angry. Wait what? What did I do?

I don't really feel like a champion at the moment.

_Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart  
Once upon a time there was light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say  
A total eclipse of the heart _

**Trevor's POV**

"OH MY GOSH! SONNY KNOWS OF OUR PLAN! HOW DID SHE KNOW THAT?"I wailed at my castmates-other than Chad, of course.

"But it was like totally hilarious seeing Chad being all glooped up and everything." Penelope added in while making all of us breaking into laughter-except for Chloe. Well she wouldn't get anything anyways.

"Hahaha." Chloe broke into laughter, very late if I might add. She looked guilty. But it couldn't be her, duh. She doesn't even really get our plan. What was I thinking?

"How did Sonny know about our plan though?" Devon pitched in.

"_She's sneaky. Like a rat. She knows everything while crawling through the darkness and cracks all the mysteries. Nothing goes past her." _Penelope whispered creepily.

We all broke into laughter again.

"Sure whatever. It must be that Zora from the vents. Yea that's it." I said, "Our plan failed, so what? No one knew it was us…"

"But isn't that very mean, considering you broke Sonny's heart and you betrayed Chad?" We all stared at Chloe. Then all broke into laughter. Again.

**So that was that. Leaving—**

**Sonny: Heartbroken and victorious**

**Chad: Very confused and clueless**

**Chloe: Guilty**

**Trevor, Devon and Penelope: Carefree**

**Review and I'd update faster!**_  
_


	10. Never be around Angry Chad

**Onto chapter 10. Whoo! Finally the double-digits! Ugh, I sound like my sister who just turned 10. Well now all I know is that I can't wait for That's So Sonny. According to Wikipedia it airs on August 29****th****, but you know you can't rely on Wikipedia so I'm just wishing it airs earlier. Enough with that and let's go on.**

**Disclaimer: Gosh I really hate these stuff. No I don't own SWAC.**

**Chad's POV**

I'm lost. Confused. What just happened? Why did Sonny just sort of break up with me? _No she did break up with you, you douche. _No she didn't, she didn't say it. _So? She dumped five buckets of sewer water on you and said she's ending "it", supposedly your prank/relationship. _So? She didn't say the words "I'm breaking up with you." And…Wait, what prank? _Okay I'm not talking to you any more, you're not making any sense. _No seriously, what prank? _Omigosh, how would I know? I'm in your head. I'm a figment of your imagination. I know what you know. Wait, so you don't know either? _Well OBVIOUSLY! Someone just pranked us into pranking Sonny to think we pranked her when there was no freakin' pranking going on with us at all! _Okay, I'm leaving you alone._

Think, Chad think! Thinking of the word think. What kind of word is that anyways? Think Think Think. CONCENTRATE! I was serious about dating Sonny. She thinks I'm only dating her for a purpose, that I don't really like her. What in the world does she think my purpose it? _It's either you wanting to seem more like a bad boy, therefore using her like arm candy, or you wanting to use her to gain the luxurious life you had before. Or that you're tricking her just because you like tricking her._

AHA! Trevor was groaning the entire time after So Random won the Tween Choice Award. Trevor was also the one who advised me to date Sonny. Trevor was acting all weird lately too…

So who was the one who told Sonny I'm dating her for a purpose?

Wait I know, TREVOR! I am so smart.

************************ This Afternoon************************************************

**Lunch time that day-Third Person**

The door of the cafeteria opened. Everyone's gaze shifted to the wooden object to accept the icy arrogant glare of the Mackenzie Falls set. Instead, that was replaced by a certain blonde Cooper (gasp) standing alone. And that's not all. His crystal hypnotizing blue gems of eyes were fixed with a deathly, dagger-shooting glare to what's-thought-to-be-but-not-really his best friend Trevor.

Ignoring the stormy gaze and the atmosphere dropping to about negative ten degrees, the confident (and sometimes overconfident) Trevor stood up, gave a friendly smile, and waved to the obviously uninterested Chad.

"Yo what up." Trevor gestured politely while the cafeteria cleared. People running to the door, not wanting to be witnesses of this…celebrity disagreement.

"TREVOR!" Chad yelled icily, flames shooting out of his eyes (not literally, of course) and lip curled into a nasty grin.

"Yes?" Trevor's bravery just dropped down to cowardice as he mumbled timidly.

"I know all about you and your plan. You want to get me to date Sonny to get all the "goods" they're getting, eh? Then somehow, you sent someone to tell her, eh? Then, Sonny thought I was just dating her for the "goods", eh?" Chad spat out furiously, and adding that extra Canadian accent.

"Wellll…. Um… You see…" Trevor said uncertainly, trying to stall time before Chad blew up. However, that was just going to make him explode faster.

"Stop stalling! I know your plan and I want you to fix it right now! Sonny is very angry with me for what you have done! And I somewhat sort of really kind of like her a lot." Chad thought that through his head and nodded, "Yes. So tell her the truth before I send Trevor on a hot-air balloon and get him into a mysterious ballooning accident!" He huffed and shot one last 'dagger' at Trevor and left arrogantly, knowing he has done fairly well.

"Yes sir." Trevor muttered while secretly sticking his tongue out behind Chad's back. "Think you're so important. Think I'd really tell Sonny the truth. No I won't. I'm not even going close to her dressing room, you brat!"

And that's how he ended up outside Sonny's dressing room.

**Sonny's POV**

I was all cried out over him. I'm staying strong and showing him that I am so much better without Chad Dylan Pooper. Yea, that's right!

There I was, on the couch, watching TV when someone knocked.

Well, that can't be Tawni. She doesn't knock.

Not Chad, he doesn't either.

I opened the door cautiously, and glared skeptically at…

Trevor?

"Trevor? What are you doing here?" I questioned with my left eyebrow raised.

" I was here to inform you that…well…CHAD HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THE PLAN! IT WAS ALL MY IDEA. WE WANTED TO USE CHAD TO DATE YOU SO WE COULD GAIN SO MUCH MORE. BUT IT BACKFIRED WHEN YOU THOUGHT CHAD WAS PART OF IT AND BROKE UP WITH HIM. NOW HE KNOWS SO I'M JUST HERE TO SAY SORRY! HE WAS INNOCENT! " With that, Trevor ran off.

Whoa these Mackenzie Falls people like to burst in and scream then run off immediately. Chloe and now Trevor.

It took a few seconds to process everything. I was wrong? Chad really wanted to date me? He wasn't part of it? Oh gosh, I need to lie down.

I was wrong. As Sonny Munroe, I owe him an apology with dignity.

Suddenly, someone burst in again.

"WAIT SONNY! I FORGOT TO ASK YOU! WHO TOLD YOU ABOUT THE PLAN? IT WAS ZORA RIGHT?" Trevor screamed again.

"No it was Chloe." I said, straight-forward.

"CHLOE?" And as I predicted, he ran off.

Here we go again.

**How was it? Please tell me what you think of this chapter and the story overall. It's going to end in about two, three chapters so I want to make them good.**

**Ok two favors:**

**Review!**

**Check out my one-shots**


	11. And the end

**This is the last chapter. :( **

**Chad's POV**

There I was. Daydreaming about Sonny. Her silky smooth hair slightly fluttering in the breeze. Her soft hands gently stroking my arm. I shuddered just thinking about it.

"_Oh Chad. I've been avoiding reality for too long. I've realized that you are what I want. You are what I need. Without you, life has no meaning." She mourned and her eyes melted into mine._

"_Sonny. I don't know." I said quietly._

"_Chad! What do you mean you don't know? I need you to be part of me! With you, I am whole." Softly but swiftly, she lightly grazed her lower lip with mine and molded our lips together…_

Then two solid yet hollow, sort of loud, yet sort of quiet knocks interrupted me shyly at my wooden door. I recognized that attitude. I knew that knock. I've learnt that sound by heart. Definitely Sonny.

And I know what she's gonna do.

"Oh hey Chad." She said hesitantly and took a couple of deep breaths. " I am just here to say, you know, sorry for all that doubting. I should really trust you and believe that you wouldn't hurt me like that. Wait, you wouldn't, right?" Sonny asked slowly and that just made me think of how cute she was.

I laughed heartily then replied, "No. I would never. I love you too much to do that." I smirked then my words dawned on me. Oops.

"Love?" She raised her eyebrows and then gave me HER smirk.

"No. No. I mean, you know, like, I like you. No. Psh. I didn't mean it like that, I mean. I don't love…" I started, but as cliché as it may sound, she interrupted me with a full liplock. I mean, she just grabbed me towards her and pushed my lips on hers.

Whoa.

I was just dazed but then she pulled away. I mean, 3 seconds? That's all it took for me to grab hold of her and force my lips on hers to satisfy my craving. Our lips moved in harmony as I was in a complete dream. My arms were moving down to her hips, as her arms were slithering behind my neck and gently tugging my golden locks of hair. The whole time all I felt was my body and mind craving more and more of Sonny as my body burnt from the closeness to the girl of my dreams.

She then slowly broke off the kiss. We were both breathless and completely dazed. I had this goofy smile on my face as I stared deep into her eyes. That pretty much explained all our feelings to each other. All our emotions and words we were yearning to say were all poured out during our kiss.

"I love you too, Chad Dylan Cooper." She smiled and led me into another heated and passionate kiss.

I swear, Sonny's the only girl I've ever truly loved.

**Sonny's POV**

That was seriously with no doubt that best and hottest kiss I've ever had. I've realized my true feelings for Chad. It was the craving to be with him every second of everyday, to yearn and hope that he likes me back, but in short, I was in love.

I've also realized some other important stuff. Chad and I have agreed that we would let this relationship go public, so we wouldn't have to wait for each other so long. I've also decided not to allow the Mackenzie Falls cast share the luxury we're enjoying since So Random had to live like that for more than a year. So there Trevor! Your plan didn't end the way you expected, because Chad and I got together, but you still don't have all the enjoyment!

"SONNY! CHAD! WHY AREN'T YOU SHARING? YOU SELFISH GITS!" Trevor screamed and ran off.

Haha. There it is again. They really have to quit that habit.

Here we all are, another happy ending. The Mack Falls cast hanging out on their set, eyeing our set, hoping they were here. On our side, Chad and I on the massage tables, drinking loganberry smoothies, Tawni admiring herself in the huge mirror, Grady and Nico drinking from their own personal froyo machine, Zora… well who knows what she's up to. I'm used to the entertainment and all the luxury now. Most importantly, I realized I could live without the glamorous life, as I have lived like that for almost my entire life. I could live without ever drinking a loganberry smoothie, as I have lived all these years. But I couldn't live without Chad Dylan Cooper, and I have no idea how I survived all these years without knowing him, kissing him or loving him.

And that's exactly what I said when the media comes to interview us about out relationship.

"I'm used to the entertainment and all the luxury now. Most importantly, I realized I could live without the glamorous life, as I have lived like that for almost my entire life. I could live without ever drinking a loganberry smoothie, as I have lived all these years. But I couldn't live without Chad Dylan Cooper, and I have no idea how I survived all these years without knowing him, kissing him or loving him." I said with a grin on my face, when a reporter interviewed us about Channy.

Chad then wrapped me into a warm embrace and kissed me in front of the camera. That's how my fan meter shot up so much within the last month.

The media left to go when Chad suddenly yelled.

"Wait! I couldn't live without Sonny either! You didn't ask me about me loving her!"

They didn't need to ask. I already knew.

**_And that's the ending, folks. :'( That's how the story ends. I hope all of you enjoyed it, so leave a review and tell me! I love long reviews, so please leave one to tell me what you thought of the story overall. **

**If you add me on author-alert, I'm probably going to write another one-shot or multi-chap soon.**

**I need to thank all of you WONDERFUL reviewers. You were all the reason of me actually finishing the story. THANK YOU!**

**And check out my one-shots!**


End file.
